


Why Is The Force Connecting Us...You And Me?

by SithLord98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reincarnation, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithLord98/pseuds/SithLord98
Summary: Does anyone else out there notice the eerily similar parallels between Meetra Surik's and Darth Sion's relationship from Knights of the Old Republic, to Rey's and Kylo's? Characters in this story are the reincarnations of those mysterious force users of the past. Who were those living force wounds during the Old Republic, and what was their relation to The Ones? Taris, a great seer and archivist for the First Order with a dark past, was hired by Snoke (acronym for Skywalker No One Knew Existed). to initialize the reunification of these reincarnations after his death. Rey, Kylo, Hux and Taris  are the replacements of The Ones, and their force powers will increase rapidly after they are reunited. She must also bring six others into the fold to help them restore balance and order within the galaxy, all while facing an intense force bond and relationship with Hux... This is a Reylo story where Rey and Kylo are together with less angst, and all of the characters are crazy. There's tons of smut, fighting, as well as traveling into the Unknown Regions, and facing off with Abeloth and her army. Kylo and Hux turn their enemies into zombie soldiers just like Darth Nihilus and Sion did, plus they were gifted with a star forge?





	1. Chapter 1

Armitage stares at Kylo, visually mapping out this crumbling big ass embarrassment of a fucking man before him, reflecting what he overheard Snoke mention to Ren as he left the throne room, shortly before Snoke's death..."You wonder why I keep a rabid cur in such a place of power? A cur's weakness, properly exploited, can be a sharp tool." "Did Snoke really believe that I was the rabid cur between the two of us? Why did he say this to Ren before I left the room? Snoke was more calculated than this....Why did he want me to hear this?" Hux shakes his head in disbelief as he looks at Ren. “I have wasted countless hours restoring rooms due to this beast's tantrums, besides I don't have a weakness...Do I? That is why I have always been stronger than Ren." Hux scoffs "That time could have been more effectively utilized to develop strategic measures to bring order within the unknown regions" he thinks to himself. Prior to meeting Snoke, Hux's mentors' Rae Sloane and Gallius Rax discussed with him the importance of ensuring that order is restored within the regions. Snoke along with Hux and Ren were the Trimativate Order. The Knights of Ren were their spies, discovering those who prose a galactic threat within the Unknown Regions. It was Ren's job along with his knights and Armitage's personally trained soldiers to kill those threats before they enter the Western Reaches. According to Snoke, their target is Jakku. "That scavenger is from Jakku. How did she suddenly manage to wield the force like she did? Why is she Ren's weakness, transforming him into a broken monster within a matter of days after their initial encounter? There is something unsettling about her, like I knew her from a past life...” Hux reflects back to when he first encountered Rey. It was moments before the wookie saved her and the traitor in the Millennium Falcon. Why didn't I have them killed when I had the chance? If felt as if something stopped me..."

"We must leave this planet at once and retreat to Volik. The Knights of Ren will meet us there. They must first escort Taris and our flagship The Scion, from Arkanis to the Volik system. Taris, The Knights of Ren and I will then head to Ach-To…. Luke was there." Hux balls his fists. "Who is this Taris?" Hux snarls in annoyance. Kylo looks at him with amusement. It’s as if Hux’s display of anger just reinvigorated him... "Taris is The Archivist. The First Order historian. You have met her on a few occasions, when Snoke enlisted her to accompany the knights and me on a few... excursions.” The way Kylo danced the word excursions infuriated him. It’s as if hearing her name has suddenly unraveled him. Kylo suddenly begins to cough and choke. He rotates to face Hux, and slowly walks over to him. His eyes change from dark brown to copper, as he unleashes a slow drawn grin. Hux finds this unnerving. "So Luke was located in the Unknown Regions this whole time? Is there something force significant about this planet? If so, perhaps its best if you and your knights travel there before the Resistance tries to retreat there. I can always escort this Taris to Ach-To.” Kylo appears to be reinvigorated due to Hux once again. "That is fine. Taris has become like a sister to me. Although she can more than take care of herself with you, she has lived quite a traumatic past according to Snoke." Hux turns away from Kylo, as he balls his fists and slowly swallows. This does not go unnoticed by Ren. "I do expect to hear that she was treated with kindness. She is a guest, not a prisoner." Kylo pauses, contemplates Snoke's comment about Hux, as he strokes the hilt of his lightsaber, recalling the moment Rey called upon his saber in the throne room. "She is my life. I called her nothing, yet she is everything... Then I put her in harm’s way, by claiming that she killed Snoke. What kind of leader can't even protect those they love? I love her. She’s beautiful to me… I can fix this. Hux could not have made it anymore obvious that Taris is his weakness just now if he wanted to,” he thinks to himself. Kylo begins to sigh. "Snoke manipulated both us into his sharp tools. We both amassed great power within the order at an early age. We are both meant to lead. Snoke cared for both of us in his own way, but it’s our time now. Together, we will figure out the direction that we should go for the order. I always felt that we must let go of the past, but somehow I feel that our past is part of the key to the answers we need. Armitage, you are strong in the force. I can sense it. I believe that Snoke intentionally suppressed your force powers...I sensed it when we first met. I felt it again just now when I mentioned Taris. The force is connecting you two for some reason. Because of this, I would like for her to teach you the ways of the force, but I will leave that entirely up to you and her. Either way, I feel that we will discover our answers on Ach-To.” "Who the fuck is this? Ren?" Hux thinks to himself. "Perhaps the girl is not only his weakness, but his greatest strength as well." Kylo laughs at that. Hux sighs. “I retrieved you before the wookie found the girl and the traitor on Starkiller. I had a chance to kill them but I didn't. I saw the girl and her eyes…She was crying and clearly worried about you. She kept looking at you.” Hux rubs his forehead. “That’s not why I didn't kill them though. When I saw her eyes I had a flashback memory, like she was my sister in a past life? I’m not sure, but that’s what it felt like. That is why I didn't kill her when I saw her leave The Supremacy either. When you were unconscious, I tried to..." "I know. Let's not discuss it again." Hux exhales. "Rey tried to drag you with her when she left. She loves you. I heard her say it to you before she left." Kylo bends down to the ground and starts punching it. He knows that he is speaking the truth. Hux pats Ren's shoulder. "Perhaps it’s best that we say that Snoke died in the accident on the Supremacy... Besides, it’s better for our image. What is our next point of action with the Resistance?" Hux asks. Ren exhales. "You are strong with the force as well. Once your powers awaken, we will crush them without any trouble. In the meantime, we need to find Rey and Taris." Two families of vulptices approach both of them. Their crystals sound like chimes....Peaceful. They both instinctively bend down to pet them."What about Crait?" Hux asks. "We'll bring Taris here once we have destroyed the Resistance. She will be able to give us the answers we need about this planet…There is something about this place.” Ren and Hux walk back to the ship, then pause to turn back to look at the two families of Vulptices. They are still looking at them, unmoved. Ren and Hux both nod at them and the two families of vulptices follow them onto the ship. One family following Kylo, and the other family following Hux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Taris finally meet...

Memories of a broken past begin to flood into Armitage’s mind once he arrives at the Arkanis Academy. “At least it isn’t raining,” Hux thinks to himself. Two lines of First Order officers and cadets greet him and clap as he enters the great hallway. Hux notices that the large statues of elders from the past have been replaced with Snoke, Ren, and him…. “What the bloody fuck?” Hux thinks to himself. He thanks everyone and nods. It’s a bit too humbling of an experience for his comfort. As he walks towards his old sleeping quarters, he notices a sign for a gala scheduled for tonight in his honor. Hux slams the door to his old sleeping quarters as he contacts Ren. “Why did you make all of the changes to the academy? What was with the greeting? The gala?” he asks Ren. Kylo laughs. “I don’t have the slightest clue what you are talking about, nor do I care. Be rest assured that the academy is the least of my worries at the moment. Taris oversees the academy, including remodeling, restorations and events, so you must speak with her.” Hux hears Ren whispering to someone, then kissing.“I am in the middle of a force bond with Rey... I’m out.” Armitage throws his communicator on the wall. Nothing has changed in here. He still hears all of the voices of his father telling him that he is nothing, and the echoes of slaps… 

Hux realizes that when he saw Taris, she wore a mask like the Knights of Ren. It was a mask of an eyeless woman. He has no clue what she looks like, or what her voice even sounds like. He senses, or rather feels something drawing him to the academy library. He hears her voice first when he enters the library. It’s low in tone, but soft and feminine. One would rather assume that she is a Corusanti elitist by the way she craftily punctuates her words, yet she sounds melodic and soothing. She is petite and thin, very svelte. She is wearing a black, tight dress that is sheer, and a sleeveless black bodysuit underneath. The left side of the dress is sleeveless, but the right side is long sleeved, and wrapped around her arm. The things he could do to her body…Her skin is caramel in complexion, and he notices she even smells like it as he walks up to the stairs to meet her. She is still turned away from him, listening to some music and engaged in studying some artifacts… A dagger, a lightsaber, and a mask. They look familiar…Her hair is well past her waist, and kept in raven colored dreadlocks. Hux instinctively removes his right glove, pauses, then decides to throw caution to the wind and caresses her left arm. Taris turns and nearly falls, but he catches her using the force. This shocks both of them, and they stare at each other. Her eyes…He could never get the sight of her eyes out of his mind. Its Sloane’s daughter. He’s found her again…

Hux cannot hear anything at the moment now besides her breathing, and the beating of her heart. It’s peaceful, and beautiful, and erotic. There is no need to introduce themselves. They know who they are and they refuse to humor themselves with a formal introduction, because doing so would dampen this moment. “So here you are. I always wondered if I would ever see you again. I was there for your birth…You didn’t cry for even a second. You just looked at me… You have afflicted me. I should have known it was you when I saw you standing next to Ren covered in that ridiculous mask and armor on that tiny body of yours like a bloody toy solider, and it drove me mad. I wanted to destroy him…So here you are. What am I to do with you? ” Armitage gently pulls on Taris’s locks to expose her neck, caressing it painfully gentle. This makes her a bit nervous, and she tries to get away from his grasp. He isn’t having any of it, and only holds her tighter, deciding to move on to touching her face. “Oh for fuck’s sake Armie” Taris screams as she slaps his face. This straightens Hux up just a bit, but he still stares at her with haziness in his icy blue eyes. He likes that she called him Armie. No one has ever called him that. Shocked, Taris grabs her left cheek. “I felt that. Our force bond is stronger than I suspected…Fuck!” Hux laughs and strokes her left cheek. They stare at each other again. Taris grabs his right hand and notices Rose's bite mark on his index finger. “She is a feral one isn’t she? She’ll learn her lesson, as will the rest of them- including you. We are all part of a plan. Snoke mapped it out long ago, and it’s my job to execute it upon his death. I will teach you the force, contingent that you do not interfere with the plan. I guarantee that the plan will be beneficial for everyone involved…Deal?” Hux just stares at her, contemplating what to say. Now he finds himself being the one a bit uneasy. He has never really trusted anyone besides her parents. The irony in this is quite beautiful… “Did you just speak with Ren when you arrived?” Hux is confused but nods. “I did. He was in the middle of a force bond with Rey and didn’t have time to talk.” “Hold on one minute…” Her body evaporates into a cloud of colors and reappears a few minutes later. “Enough with the force bond communication between those two. I teleported Rey to Kylo. It’s time for them to face each other and talk without interference.” 

Taris walks back over to Hux, and then cups her hands around his right hand. An aura of lights is released, and Taris backs away and releases her hands to show Hux the finished result. She healed his finger. Hux arches his right eyebrow up, as he slowly wraps his left arm around her. “Are you my little healer? Please do show me what else you can heal for me kitten…” Hux pulls on her hair to lift her chin up to embrace her in a kiss. He feels as if he is falling in a lake with an endless bottom, but he isn’t afraid. Taris hesitantly wraps her arms around him stroking his back, then his chest. They simultaneously see images of someone walking in a barren wasteland of a planet, bellowing in smoke. It’s silent for the exception for one person… The breath of just one. It’s her…Her face looks like Taris’s mask. She doesn’t want him to save her, but he has to. Their force bond is strong and instantaneous. It’s as if she is a part of him. She feels like his heart, and he needs her to stay with him. He wants to touch her, to carry her himself, but it’s as if he is still weightless and needs to finish feeding on this planet. This enrages him immensely. He instructs two gray skinned men to bring her inside what appears to be a ruined vessel. How is he keeping this ship together? Ah, it’s through the force. He was quite powerful…This vision has really affected her. He can sense it…

Now he sees a flashback of himself with Taris. They are on the run. Everything fades to black. His spirit is in a font, staring at a pool. That’s all he does. He stares at a pool? Why? Hux reluctantly backs away from Taris. “Did you see that too?” Taris turns away. “When one uses flow-walking which is one of the techniques I use to see visions, they can change a person's perception of the past, but not the past itself. It took time to come to grips with that, but I have come to accept it. The past is what it is, but we must learn from it. You just showed me your perception of situations that I didn’t realize you felt from our past. We need to know the truth from both of our perspectives. There are other things that you must learn as well regarding your family heritage. Let’s discuss this in further detail tonight after the gala…Please? I have a lecture to give in a few.” Hux looks at her dumbfounded as she hurries out of the library, and decides to chase after her. They just reunited. “Why are you running away from me? Are you afraid of me or who I was from the past?” Hux thinks to himself.

When the library door slams shut on his face, he notices that half of his body is past the door, and the rest is in the library…He can walk through walls? He doesn’t have time to reflect. He just needs to remain near her for some reason. He feels her. She is in the lecture hall. Hux touches the wall and takes a deep breath. For effects, Hux walks through one of the walls in the lecture hall, just as she puts up a holovid of a planet. It appears to be her namesake’s planet - Taris. She’s not surprised to see Hux here or even arrive in this manner, and offers him a challenging glare. The officers begin to applaud as Hux sits himself in the front row. It’s too distracting, and Taris decides that she will teach this lesson at a later date. “It appears that we have lucked out today class. We have a guest lecturer. Welcome back to the academy General Hux. This is indeed a pleasure.” Taris gestures for Hux to come up to the podium, staring at him. She has her father’s large eyes. Her irises are dark and sad just like his; except for the grey ring that encircles them. It makes them look like they are solar eclipses. Solar eclipses have been known to bring both good and bad luck. Either good or bad, he still wants her. 

If Hux was offered a chance to lecture at the academy even a few days ago, he would have painstakingly rehearsed his lecture and ordered a new suit, but today… “Thank you for your kind words Taris (he doesn’t even know her last name). I am sure you need some rest before the gala tonight, so I’ll take a few questions and let you be on your way. Who’s first?” At the end of the lecture Mitaka approaches Taris, and requests to speak to her privately. Mitaka? What does he want with her? Chaos ensues in his head as the two leave the hall together. “So the First Order has another traitor… I will do the job myself and end that feeble little shit’s life tonight” he thinks to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taris's past is explained a bit in this chapter. Kylo and Hux develop a bromance that will become quite dangerous and graphically violent when they team up to kill off potential threats, and they develop plans on how to finally destroy the Resistance.

"This was once Tsavong Lah's Dejarik board" Traya says as she hesitantly moves her monnok. "Good move my child" Snoke exclaims with awkward glee. You and the families will enjoy using this board for many years to come.” Trays nods. “Snoke sighs as he moves his mantellion savrip. “Armitage is doing much better. I have had the unfortunate experience of working with General Hux. He is an ego driven sycophant that partakes into violent acts during his recreational time to overcompensate for his insecurities.” Snoke pauses and laughs. “I don’t hide my violent acts… I am violence!” Traya shakes her head. “I can assure you that his conception was not the result of a passionate affair, but rather of a violent rape. He has not been treated with kindness; however it appears that Sloane and Rax have taken him in as an apprentice.” Snoke begins to laugh. “Hux tried to assault her, but she beat him until recognition. He is no longer allowed to physically harm Armitage, but he does find other ways to abuse him. Armitage has developed a deep rooted fear of forces sensitives due to his father’s nightly tales. Ironically, it is the stories of the weightless Sith with his endless hunger for life that he fears the most...” Traya stands up from the table and folds her arms. “He fears himself the most.” Using the force, Snoke softly floats her to him. “No, no, no. He fears who he once was. There is a significant difference to this… 

Snoke was there for Taris’s rebirth. She appeared to be quite aware of her fate right out of the womb. She didn’t cry a single cry. Her eyes haunt me even today…Sad one there. Her parents Sloane and Rax loved each other, but never managed to trust each other. Their tumultuous relationship actually resulted in the Battle of Jakku. Due to her relationship with Armitage, Sloane developed a short lived desire to raise a child, and conceived her using Rax’s DNA from the Imperial breeding program. Sloane developed a friendship during the battle with Rebel pilot Norra Wexley, so she decided to send Taris to her shortly after her birth, to oversee in her care. Norra gave Taris to Leia, who then assigned her to Lando Calrissian as his ward. Like Rey, her childhood was rather disturbing and isolating, and not of privilege as you might expect. Taris regained some force powers and past memories by the age of two, making the mistake of displaying them to Lando. It was decided that Taris would be made into a tool, or rather a science project for the Galactic Republic. At three, she was sent to Calrissian’s space station The Shelter, where she developed force psychosis, while they had her travel through the beyond shadows realm to increase her vision force powers. She suffered with long-term malnourishments due to this, permanently stunting her growth. She didn’t interact with anyone besides her attending droid, who was programmed to respond to her non-verbally. They feared that any interaction with her could compromise the project. She then spent 10 years with the Aing-Tii Monks to learn flow-walking, refining her visions of the past, present, and future. She became my seer and a First Order historian/archivist at 21, and I commissioned her to join the Knights of Ren on a few tracking missions. She is strong in force intellect, psychometry and force sight, making her an ever better seer than those from the past. She has the ability to teleport, which has been quite fun to witness… Armitage witnessed her birth. Their force bond was reinforced on that day, but it as well as Armitage’s force powers won’t be reignited until after my death….”

Armitage stares at Kylo, visually mapping out this crumbling big ass embarrassment of a fucking man before him, reflecting what he overheard Snoke mention to Ren as he left the throne room, shortly before Snoke's death..."You wonder why I keep a rabid cur in such a place of power? A cur's weakness, properly exploited, can be a sharp tool." "Did Snoke really believe that I was the rabid cur between the two of us? Why did he say this to Ren before I left the room? Snoke was more calculated than this....Why did he want me to hear this?" Hux shakes his head in disbelief as he looks at Ren. “I have wasted countless hours restoring rooms due to this beast's tantrums, besides I don't have a weakness...Do I? That is why I have always been stronger than Ren." Hux scoffs "That time could have been more effectively utilized to develop strategic measures to bring order within the unknown regions" he thinks to himself. Prior to meeting Snoke, Hux's mentors' Rae Sloane and Gallius Rax discussed with him the importance of ensuring that order is restored within the regions. Snoke along with Hux and Ren were the Trimativate Order. The Knights of Ren were their spies, discovering those who prose a galactic threat within the Unknown Regions. It was Ren's job along with his knights and Armitage's personally trained soldiers to kill those threats before they enter the Western Reaches. According to Snoke, their target is Jakku. "That scavenger is from Jakku. How did she suddenly manage to wield the force like she did? Why is she Ren's weakness, transforming him into a broken monster within a matter of days after their initial encounter? There is something unsettling about her, like I knew her from a past life...” Hux reflects back to when he first encountered Rey. It was moments before the wookie saved her and the traitor in the Millennium Falcon. Why didn't I have them killed when I had the chance? If felt as if something stopped me..."

"We must leave this planet at once and retreat to Volik. The Knights of Ren will meet us there. They must first escort Taris and our flagship The Scion, from Arkanis to the Volik system. Taris, The Knights of Ren and I will then head to Ach-To…. Luke was there." Hux balls his fists. "Who is this Taris?" Hux snarls in annoyance. Kylo looks at him with amusement. It’s as if Hux’s display of anger just reinvigorated him... "Taris is The Archivist. The First Order historian. You have met her on a few occasions, when Snoke enlisted her to accompany the knights and me on a few... excursions.” The way Kylo danced the word excursions infuriated him. It’s as if hearing her name has suddenly unraveled him. Kylo suddenly begins to cough and choke. He rotates to face Hux, and slowly walks over to him. His eyes change from dark brown to copper, as he unleashes a slow drawn grin. Hux finds this unnerving. "So Luke was located in the Unknown Regions this whole time? Is there something force significant about this planet? If so, perhaps its best if you and your knights travel there before the Resistance tries to retreat there. I can always escort this Taris to Ach-To.” Kylo appears to be reinvigorated due to Hux once again. "That is fine. Taris has become like a sister to me. Although she can more than take care of herself with you, she has lived quite a traumatic past according to Snoke." Hux turns away from Kylo, as he balls his fists and slowly swallows. This does not go unnoticed by Ren. "I do expect to hear that she was treated with kindness. She is a guest, not a prisoner." Kylo pauses, contemplates Snoke's comment about Hux, as he strokes the hilt of his lightsaber, recalling the moment Rey called upon his saber in the throne room. "She is my life. I called her nothing, yet she is everything... Then I put her in harm’s way, by claiming that she killed Snoke. What kind of leader can't even protect those they love? I love her. She’s beautiful to me… I can fix this. Hux could not have made it anymore obvious that Taris is his weakness just now if he wanted to,” he thinks to himself. 

Kylo begins to sigh. "Snoke manipulated both us into his sharp tools. We both amassed great power within the order at an early age. We are both meant to lead. Snoke cared for both of us in his own way, but it’s our time now. Together, we will figure out the direction that we should go for the order. I always felt that we must let go of the past, but somehow I feel that our past is part of the key to the answers we need. Armitage, you are strong in the force. I can sense it. I believe that Snoke intentionally suppressed your force powers...I sensed it when we first met. I felt it again just now when I mentioned Taris. The force is connecting you two for some reason. Because of this, I would like for her to teach you the ways of the force, but I will leave that entirely up to you and her. Either way, I feel that we will discover our answers on Ach-To.” "Who the fuck is this? Ren?" Hux thinks to himself. "Perhaps the girl is not only his weakness, but his greatest strength as well." Kylo laughs at that. Hux sighs. “I retrieved you before the wookie found the girl and the traitor on Starkiller. I had a chance to kill them but I didn't. I saw the girl and her eyes…She was crying and clearly worried about you. She kept looking at you.” Hux rubs his forehead. “That’s not why I didn't kill them though. When I saw her eyes I had a flashback memory, like she was my sister in a past life? I’m not sure, but that’s what it felt like. That is why I didn't kill her when I saw her leave The Supremacy either. When you were unconscious, I tried to..." "I know. Let's not discuss it again." Hux exhales. "Rey tried to drag you with her when she left. She loves you. I heard her say it to you before she left." Kylo bends down to the ground and starts punching it. He knows that he is speaking the truth. Hux pats Ren's shoulder. "Perhaps it’s best that we say that Snoke died in the accident on the Supremacy... Besides, it’s better for our image. What is our next point of action with the Resistance?" Hux asks. Ren exhales. "You are strong with the force as well. Once your powers awaken, we will crush them without any trouble. In the meantime, we need to find Rey and Taris." Two families of vulptices approach both of them. Their crystals sound like chimes....Peaceful. They both instinctively bend down to pet them."What about Crait?" Hux asks. "We'll bring Taris here once we have destroyed the Resistance. She will be able to give us the answers we need about this planet…There is something about this place.” Ren and Hux walk back to the ship, then pause to turn back to look at the two families of Vulptices. They are still looking at them, unmoved. Ren and Hux both nod at them and the two families of vulptices follow them onto the ship. One family following Kylo, and the other family following Hux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the gala, Dopheld and Bazine have a sweet moment, and Hux is fucking ridiculous.

Hux watches as the two of them laugh at the top of the stairs at the party room as he waits for his entrance. Dopheld fucking Mitaka. Mitaka’s name is called and he walks down the stairs…He could have just tripped him right there. Snapped his neck and called it a day for the traitor... No, he will relish this kill. Hux looks over at Taris. A yellow spotlight softly illuminates above her. She’s wearing a long, dark blue dress peppered with off white dots that look like stars. It has black straps and a black belt. While the top is sleeveless and fitted, the skirt is sheer and loose. She looks like a starry night, and her eyes are the moon…She’s his moon and stars, and he won’t let anyone take her from him again- especially Dopheld fucking Mitaka. Hux hears his name being called, and decides to grab her by the waist to join him. She is annoyed by this, but that turns him on a bit. Armitage finds himself immediately greeted by a swarm of officers once they descend to the dance floor. 

Taris hurries off to the balcony, which does not go unnoticed by Hux of course. He sneaks off and follows her shortly after. Its breezy outside, and her hair and dress are flowing in unison. She looks like a raven. His raven, his kitten, not Dopheld fucking Mitaka’s. Hux looks down to see what she is looking at. It’s Mitaka. Dopheld fucking Mitaka again. Hux balls his fists. Taris grabs him by the waist, shushing him as she rubs his back. This distracts him with ease. Bazine Netal arrives to greet Mitaka. Mitaka grabs Bazine by the hands and kneels. Bazine cups her hands over mouth and nods. Mitaka lifts her up, kissing her neck. “Mitaka needed my help proposing to Bazine. Her and I have been friends since I was hired by Snoke…She’s my first friend. I owe her a lot…I set the two of them up on a blind date a few months ago. If only the rest of you in this plan could be this easy.” Hux leans over to inhale her hair as he wraps his arms around her. “You said that we have some things to discuss.” Taris laughs. “I said after the gala.” Hux shakes his head. “I don’t care about the political inner workings within the First Order anymore. When I saw Rey crying on Starkiller, I suddenly felt like an older brother wanting to take care of his sister. Kylo says your name and I lose it and try to choke him using the force…How dare he get the privilege to know you before me.” Hux continues to stare at Taris, mapping her face. “I must be losing it if I suddenly feel that Ren will make a great leader for the First Order.” Taris begins to laugh. Hux just stares at her. He seems to enjoy doing that. 

Taris notices that his eyes suddenly have more color to them and less iciness and smiles at that. Hux slightly smiles, but continues to just stare at her. He is still in disbelief that it is her…She has two facial moles. One on her right cheek, and one right above her lip. He wants to kiss the one above her lip, so he does. Then he wants to kiss her lips again, so he does. Taris just looks at him and walks over to the dance floor. He uses the force to violently push an officer aside when he approaches her to dance, and grabs her stomach as he dances behind her. They are in unison, challenging each other. They can read each other’s next move on the dance floor, and are doing it with their eyes closed. Hux presses harder on her stomach, bringing her closer to him. She bends her right leg and raises it, wrapping it around Hux’s torso as he strokes her leg. She lifts her arms up and wraps them behind Hux’s neck, rubbing the back of his head. Hux slowly rolls his neck exhaling loudly, and removes her left arm from behind his neck, so he can put her index finger in his mouth… Hux’s pupils dilate. “Bloody fuck, bloody fuck, fuckin bloody, fuckity fuck fuck! What in the fuck are you doing to me? You’ve bewitched me! You fucking witch!” Everyone stops with great concern, as they have witnessed Hux’s tirades on a few occasions. Even the DJ stops playing music out of concern, noticing the sudden lack of movement in the room. An officer assumes that Taris might have assaulted Hux, and walks over to approach her, but Hux uses the force to make him fall flat on his face. “She’s my witch! All mine! I have taken claim to her! Keep your bloody hands off of her, unless you want death to become of you!” Hux puts his fingers through his hair then snaps his fingers as he continues to look at her with an intense stare. Taris is neither impressed nor afraid of Hux right now. She has seen him at his worst in the past, and yet she still wants him. “Someone give me a proper drink…Now!” Ten officers run up to him with champagne. One arrives with brandy. “You earned a raise.” The other officers scoff as the officer who brought the brandy smiles and nods. Hux continues to look at Taris, as he waits for an officer to take his empty glass, but they apparently take a second too long so he throws it, shattering it on the ground. “We can’t stand here on this bloody mess! Someone clean it up this instant!” Taris shakes her head and walks off. Hux furrows his eyebrows and balls his fists. “The little witch has no idea what she is getting herself into with me” Hux thinks to himself. He snaps his finger for another glass of brandy, and downs it before he throws it on the floor and runs after her. 

Hux is walking like a madman going through walls looking for her. He takes a minute to focus and finally senses her force presence. She is in the basement. Taris is looking at that same creepy mask he saw her with from earlier today, petting what appears to be a brown Loth-cat. She is so fixated on the mask that she doesn’t realize that he is there. He sees various plants and bugs…She has Parnassos beetles… Taris hands her cat over to him. “His name is Rygel.” Rygel looks right up at Hux with his violet colored eyes, and falls asleep soundly in his arms as he pets him. “Just relax. I am here, and I am not going anywhere.” Hux exhales loudly. He wants to ask her about the mask. He obviously knows it was probably his mask, and he must have treated her terribly in the past, but he doesn’t want to scare her off. “Did you give Phasma the Parnassos beetle?” She sighs. “I did. He deserved to die for what he did to you. I don’t have any regrets with that, and I never will… Phasma is healing just fine by the way. She was sent to Kamino.” Hux just stares at her… He wants to tell her nothing. Instead, he wants to make her feel amazing, and loved, and safe, and wanted, but all he does is stare and studies her to discover the best ways to show her this. Taris was reading his thoughts as he was thinking this... “Did they show you to your new living quarters when you arrived today?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, and a flashback or two.

His quarters were dimly lit with a yellow glow when they arrive. The floors are black marble. The entrance hallway has a coat closet with a glass door on the left, and a stone statue of Starkiller Base on the right. The living area walls are painted a navy blue. There is a large light grey stone fireplace on the left wall, and a water feature in the center. The right side of the room is covered in large windows. A large, black leather U-shaped Chesterfield sofa is facing the water feature. Taris raises a finger to turn on the fireplace and water feature. The water feature illuminates in various hues. Hux pulls her on his lap as he sits on the sofa. “So how do you suggest that we try to share each other’s flashbacks?” Taris grabs the bottle of whiskey that appears to be a house warming gift sitting on the black coffee table, and takes a few long swigs. She hands the bottle to Hux, and then straddles him; kissing him feverishly as she begins to remove his clothes. Taking a First Order officer uniform off is a daunting task, so he helps. Perhaps he should consider wearing something else besides his uniform. Hux unzips her dress. She is wearing matching black lace panties and a bra, instantly making his cock spring to attention. Armitage works his right hand down to her mound, and begins to finger her. Her pussy feels like the entrance gates to either heaven or hell. Either way, he still wants it. He removes his fingers from her and licks them. She tastes like salt, and spice, and caramel, and vanilla, and arousal. Hux takes a few long swigs as well from the whiskey bottle, and then throws it against the fireplace. “You evil witch! I hate you! I hate you…I really do…You are bloody ruining me. You afflicted me the moment you were born, and only you can heal what you have done to me... Don’t leave me again!” Hux picks her up, and then rotates around the room. “Where’s the bedroom?! Taris looks up at Hux, and then timidly points to the right. 

The bedroom is painted black and has a large four post bed made of ebony wood. There is a large, glass fireplace separating the bed from the desk and sitting area. A large holovid projector is placed directly in front of the bed. The bedding is black with silver etching, and black furs folded across the foot of the bed. “Did you design this place?” Taris nods. “I bloody hate you, but thank you” Hux says as he drops Taris on the bed, watching as she slowly crawls towards the pillows. He snaps his fingers to turn on the fireplace, and then slowly removes her panties with his teeth, keeping them in his mouth as he delicately removes her bra. Taris lightly stokes his cock, removing a bead of his precum using her thumb, placing it in her mouth. This makes Hux shudder. She caresses his face, staring at him wide-eyed. “This is my first time.” “Well good. I had hoped so. You are mine. You have always been, and you always will be whether you like it or not… I take good care of what’s mine… Always.” Taris nods with reluctance to this as Hux raises her arms above her head, as he kisses her breasts. They are bigger than he would expect for her small frame. “No complaints there” he thinks as he kisses her stomach, then her pussy. She is clean shaven… Taris begins to moan and whispers things that he believes included the words “crazy fuck, egotist asshole, and I love you” as he devours her. Hearing the last part about her loving him sets off a trigger within him. His pupils dilate as he crawls back up to her between her legs. Hux looks feral as he aggressively spreads her legs. Taris feels the head of his cock slowly prod inside of her. It’s painful, but Hux doesn’t care. He is too far gone at this point, and he wants to relish this moment. Through their force bond Hux begins to feel her pain. “Are you okay?” Taris nods. In three hard thrusts, Hux is finally sheathed inside of her. “Now I know why men kill for this” Hux whispers in her ear.

They both begin to see flashbacks, mending the missing pieces to this web, their web together. He is with Kreia and Rey. They are on Jakku? Jakku looks different. It’s …beautiful. It’s covered in mountains and grass. There is an ocean…They encounter three others. Kylo, Father and Taris. Hux’s heart skips a beat when he meets her. They focus back into the present. Taris is cumming all over him. They are drenched in sweat, and loud, sticky lewd noises fill the air with each thrust that Hux makes. They focus back to the flashbacks before he cums, but it feels like he already has… Something is wrong with “Father”…He is controlling and abusive, very much so like his father was... “Why are we so apathetic to him? He enslaved the Rakata to do our bidding for Ashla and Bogan?” “Yes.” “Did anyone question him?” “Yes, Kylo and Rey challenged him. Kreia was busy discovering all there was to know in the galaxy I suppose, and we did nothing…Apathy is death. Father was extremely powerful. He formed a Rakatan army after Kylo and Rey challenged him. We all stayed away from him at that point. All of us except for Kreia. It wasn’t until Rey gave birth to Revan that he tried to kill us. You and I fought him off, insisting that Rey and Kylo flee with baby Revan . We nearly killed him but his army was too large, plus we were ill prepared. We did however manage to flee before it was too late.” They see flashbacks of them on the run. His army finally discovers them and return them all back to the Maw. The rest is history…Their actions (or lack thereof) attributed to their downfall. If they stood up to Father with Kylo and Rey before the army was formed, none of this would have happened. “We can’t go back to change the past, but might be able to change future outcomes.” Taris senses that he is still upset about those flashbacks, so she concentrates on what they are doing in the present... 

His movements are erratic and he is breathing hard. Hux is about to cum. She instinctively hooks her ankles behind his lower back as his cock twitches and releases his seed inside of her, screaming obscenities. Hux continues to thrust inside of her even after he cums. He isn’t finished yet. Anxiety enters into Taris’s mind when she realizes that they aren’t using any birth control. Hux realizes this as well and starts happily humming in her ear… This time they have a flashback of Armitage on a mysterious planet laughing with someone who appears to be his friend. “This was Malachor V before the Mandelorian Wars” Taris informs him. “This was Malachor V?” Taris nods as Hux peppers her face with kisses, thrusting hard enough for the head of his cock to touch her cervix…Armitage notices a ship hovering above Malachor V. It’s the Ebon Hawk. Meetra and her crew release a mass shadow generator, immediately turning this once beautiful planet into a broken cluster of planetoids infused with the gravitational anomalies. Images of the sun, clouds, moon and stars in the sky have been replaced with floating wreckage of countless Mandalorian and Republic warships. All that remained on the surface of the planet was a desolate graveyard echoing with the deaths of thousands of Jedi, Republic soldiers, and Mandalorians. It’s covered with destroyed vessels and the only surviving inhabitants are Armitage, his friend, and vicious storm beasts. Hux and his friend stay inside a cave to survive, and hunt for storm beasts during the day, but it’s not enough. Hux remains hungry despite this as his body begins to deteriorate from the inside out. The feeling is unbearable. He has never been hungry before. He sees a flashback of Taris at the age of what looks like three. She looks emaciated, and she is carefully walking around a dark lake covered in heavy mists in a cold swamp-like location. There are spirits on the surface, and she is communicating with them with reluctance and tear-filed eyes. She is terrified, hungry, and alone… Very alone. He knows this because he feels it in her heart, yet she doesn’t scream or cry. She just whispers. “Taris was this you in a past life?” “No” she says. “That was my childhood in my present life.” Hux balls his fists and starts punching the headboard. She’s embarrassed that he saw that flashback, so she redirects him back to his flashbacks.

Armitage hears his friend digging a hole. It’s for a grave…His grave. He finishes digging, and slowly walks over and sits next to him. “I don’t know what I am going to do without you buddy. You took good care of me. You were like my big brother. I don’t know where I would have ended up without you. Thank you. Let’s get this over with before I lose my nerve. I can’t risk letting the storm beasts eat your body.” His friend pauses and begins to laugh sadly. “I’ll see you soon in our next lives.” His friend turns his body around to face him. He looks like Mitaka. Dopheld fucking Mitaka… Armitage slowly stands up as Dopheld rotates around stare at the grave. He turns back around to look at him, but his body isn’t there. Mitaka falls on his ass in shock, then stands up abruptly and looks around again. Armitage is now standing over him with his right arm extending out as his hand illuminates a red glow. Red electricity and smoke encircles Mitaka. He begins to scream, pleading for his life as his body is drained until he becomes dust. Hux collapses on the ground, shocked and inconsolable. He remains that way for a while until an elder woman dressed in a black robe and a man that appears as if he is made of crushed rock suddenly appear. The woman bends down to embrace him and instructs the man to pick him up…

Hux is sitting with his back on the headboard as Taris is riding his cock. Her nipples are hard and are lightly scratching his chest as she moves. She is breathing hard as her soft wet walls flutter around him. The sensation and this position is so amazing, it’s not long after she cums that he shoots another load inside of her. She collapses on him and sighs. “Do you have a last name?” Taris sighs again. “No.” “You can’t go around without a last name. We need to change that…Taris Hux is a beautiful name.” She chuckles as she kisses his chest, then drifts off to sleep, resting her head on his chest. Hux lifts his right hand to turn on the holovid projector. His powers are clearly coming back faster than he expected. Hux thinks back to the flashbacks. Taris is right, you can’t change the past. You can only learn from them... He thinks about the flashback of her on that filthy lake as a child. Whoever was involved in having her endure that is a dead one. He stares at his right hand as a red glow from his palm illuminates. Hux then stares down at her head and kisses it. He lifts his hand up to turn off the projector. “I love you too my little witch. Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you and our family.” Hux lightly rubs her stomach, and then closes his eyes just as Taris opens hers back up, reacting to what Hux said and drifts back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Kylo, Hux, Taris, Finn, Poe and Rose meet up on Ach-To. Rey, Kylo, Hux and Taris bond as they test out some of their new force powers. Snoke's identity as well as Hux's is revealed, and Rey's history and force bond with Kylo is explained in this chapter.

Taris wakes up to hearing Hux speak to Kylo about their plans against The Resistance. “These two blew up planets to get rid of the Galactic Republic, yet have difficulty finding a group of 40 people on the Millennium Falcon? I have a lot of work to do” she thinks to herself. The window blinds are up…Looks like it’s another rainy day in Arkanis. Lying on Hux’s pillow is a 10 carat emerald shaped rose cut black diamond ring on a gold band. The ring has a brushed matte finish and a subtle glow. It looks like a ring from one of the Elder Houses during the Old Republic. It’s perfect. “He can definitely pick out a nice ring” Taris thinks to herself as she puts it on. 

“I’ll tell her you said thank you for teleporting Rey last night. How are the foxes?” Hux hears the projector turn on in the bedroom. He walks in to see Taris yawning. She is wearing her engagement ring. He grins to himself. “So you two brought back foxes from Crait?” Hux nods. “We were going to bring you back to the planet for research.” “There’s no need. Crait is an interesting planet. The crystals on the vulpices actually shed occasionally. The vulpices themselves are helpful when going through dangerous areas in the Unknown Regions. Their bodies contain a natural magnetic resistance shield. Their crystals can actually be used to make lightsabers. The lightsaber colors will vary using these crystals. The planet’s minerals have healing properties. They’re as effective as a bacta tank when mixed with water. He lays next to Taris, holding her face with his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her lips. “The Resistance will die with Leia. She is dying. She survived the explosion and was exposed to the elements in space…A true Skywalker that one is.” Hux laughs at that. There are four from the Resistance that are part of the plan, and they with exception to Rey, are probably your least favorite people at this time…” Hux stares at her with a slight frown. “Don’t worry. You’ll enjoy this part. Trust me. Let Kylo know that we are teleporting there with three others in a bit.”

Hux, Taris, Poe, Finn and Rose teleport over to Ach-To to meet with Rey and Kylo. Taris stares at Rey with damp eyes, grabbing her for a hug, kissing the crown of her head. Rey embraces her back. She oddly feels like family…Finn looks at Rey, shocked that she is there with Kylo. Taris looks at Finn, challenging him to say something as she holds Rey. He doesn’t take the challenge (he’s smart), but Poe being the fool that he is does and walks towards Taris… “So who the hell are -” Hux walks over to Poe and uses the force to levitate and choke him. “Don’t mess with my lady, and that’s for calling me pasty!” Kylo laughs. “So it appears your force powers have come back since you and Taris reunited…Nice.” Hux looks at Kylo and snickers, approaching him as he drops Poe. “You have no idea...” Finn looks at Rey disappointed, rolling his eyes as he walks over to Poe to console him. “Were out of here.” “No, wait!” Rey screams. Poe, Rose and Finn are frozen. Hux sees a chubby bird next to his face suspended in air. “What are these little guys, and how in the bloody fuck did Finn think that they could leave here without being teleported back?” Kylo laughs. “They’re porgs” Rey says possessively. Hux grabs and starts petting the porg suspended in air. Taris walks over to Hux and kisses him, then pets the porg. “Rey you can freeze things. You use to freeze planets for practice. You froze them just now… Don’t worry. Freezing them does not hurt them. They can’t feel it.” Rey relaxes to that. Taris thinks for a second. “Armie and Kylo. See those rocks?” They look at each other then nod. “Levitate them, then crush them using the force, then levitate those rocks over there, and make them explode using the force.” Kylo and Hux look over at each other again. They do it with perfect execution, then look over at Finn, Rose and Poe. This makes Rey uneasy. “Rey, use the force to put a protective shield bubble over your friends.” She does it perfectly. “You will be able to shield an entire planet soon based on that Rey” Taris informs her. “Damn baby” Kylo says to Rey. Rey smiles at him. “What about you Taris?” Rey asks. Taris nods. Using force maelstrom, Taris sets a force bubble around their bodies (porg included). The large rocks start swirling around the bubble and blast away using force lightning. “It appears that my force lighting is violet... What about everyone else?” Rey tries it. Hers is white. Hux’s is red, then its Kylo’s turn. His is black, and he is engulfing all of the light outside. Rey counters his by engulfing the dark with her white lightening. They are looking at each other intensely… Definitely eye fucking. “Can we meet up later? Rey and I need some alone time…” “Give me a minute, and we’ll be on our way. It’s important.” “I hope so, because I’m really-” “Snoke’s name was an acronym for Skywalker No One Knew Existed…Kylo, Snoke was your grandfather Vader all along.” 

“Anakin didn’t become Vader. Anakin and Vader were made from the force. They were twin brothers inhabitating the same body, born on the planet with twin suns. Your uncle was the son of the light, and your mom was the daughter of the dark. That’s why Snoke referred to you as the son of darkness.” Kylo and Hux are dumfounded, so Taris shows Kylo, Hux and Rey flashbacks of Snoke and Traya discussing this. “Grandaddy?” Hux scoffs and rolls his eyes at Kylo, then looks at Taris. “Armie, do you remember when I told you that I needed to inform you about your heritage?” Hux nods. “Palpatine had a son named Brendol…Palpatine is your grandfather.” One would think that Kylo and Hux would want to spar over hearing this news, but with these two … “Lol, so Taris’s nickname for you is Armie? Lol.” “Oh fuck off Kylo! So what about these three dummies, pointing at Rose, Finn and Poe.” Rey shakes her head and points at Hux, non-verbally scolding him. Taris looks at Hux. “I’m not finished yet…”

“The Empire had a bizarre breeding and cloning program. Vader had an apprentice named Galen Marek. He loved him like a son. Galen’s nickname was Starkiller. Starkiller fell in love with Vader’s personal pilot, Juno Eclipse. Vader loved Eclipse like a daughter. Starkiller eventually died, which devastated Vader, so he had him cloned. Juno and Starkiller’s clone fell in love and they went into hiding. They ended up encountering Han Solo on one of his missions, and he offered them jobs.” Rey looks over at Kylo. He did not have a clue and shrugs. Juno and Starkiller ended up marrying and having a child, a girl. She lived on the Millennium Falcon along with her parents. Han was offered a smuggling job to find the mask of Darth Nihilus from the Apex Society. It was this group’s second attempt to obtain the mask. The amount that they offered Han would have been enough for the whole crew to live comfortably for life. You see Starkiller wasn’t the only force sensitive- Juno was as well. In fact, her mother was once a Jedi. She was forced into becoming a Jedi, taken away from her family by her own uncle- Oui-Gon Jinn. It was so devastating, that her mother eventually committed suicide. Juno’s parents did not want that fate for her, and Starkiller and Juno did not want that fate for their daughter either. They did not feel like they could refuse going on this mission, so they sent their daughter Rey to Jakku, and pretended to be drunken traders. Han swindled the Apex Society, and gave the mask to my father. The Apex Society hired a bounty hunter, who immediately killed your parents Rey. Han knew you were on Jakku and did nothing about it. When he realized who you were a month ago, he felt bad and offered you a job. That is Han. Like Kylo said, a disappointment. There’s more…”

“You and Kylo encountered each other briefly when Kylo was Luke’s padawan visiting Han. Your force bond was reinforced then. You two interacted with each other until you were left on Jakku by your parents. On that day Kylo felt your pain and let his dark side in, and Luke sensed it. This happened the same day Luke contemplated killing Kylo, and Kylo destroyed the temple. Kylo forgot to shut the bond and you saw everything he did, so you instinctively shut off the bond , and shelved that memory away. Snoke wiped Kylo’s memory of you when he arrived to Starkiller base. Kylo sensed his father had something to do with your pain when you two read each other’s minds on Starkiller Base, so killing him was not an issue. Kylo was already in love with you by then. His dad smuggled for terrorists Rey. He cheated on his mom in front of him, and Kylo lived in bars with his drunk dad at the age of five. Stop holding on to a man not worth holding onto Rey. He isn’t worth the amazing future you could have with Kylo.” Rey grabs Kylo and begins to cry. Kylo mouths a thank you to Taris. She nods and winks at him. “You have us too Rey. We love you so much. Armitage was like your brother in a past life, and instinctively wants to protect you. Rey looks up at Hux. Hux walks over to Rey and kisses her forehead, then looks over at Kylo and nods. He then walks over to Taris and embraces her and whispers in her ear. “Let’s bring these three back to their base, wipe their minds, and then head back to Arkanis. We’ll deal with them another day. In the meantime, let’s elope…I can’t go another day with you not having my last name…” They just stare at each other. “I’ll ask Dopheld Mitaka to officiate it.” Taris laughs quietly and nods.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo get engaged and start making wedding plans. Leia gifts Rey and Kylo C-3P0 and R2-D2, and Kylo discover's their history with his family from Rey. Some Reylo smut, and Kylo wants to get Rey pregnant.

Rey and Kylo remain quiet. Rey is faced away from Kylo with her legs folded, petting a porg. Kylo slides her over to his lap. It’s about to rain and the water is rushing hard, violently hitting the island’s rocks. Kylo looks at the collapsed hut. “Your uncle Luke did that when he saw us touch hands. I was upset when I discovered what he did to you, and initiated a fight with him. I put his lightsaber to his throat, and more or less told him he was a disappointment… I feel terrible about doing that now. I was so wrong. It took a lot for him to cut himself off from the force. I realize that now.” Rey feels Kylo’s cock rise on her ass. The thought of her defending him against his uncle Luke turns him own. Kylo feels no shame in it, and neither does Rey. Kylo nervously takes a deep breath. “It felt as if our souls were kites...Two lonely kites floating in space. My soul was scarred, viciously floating around this dark universe looking for something…For someone… It was you all along Rey. Your spirit shined brightly facing me, challenging me, and I couldn’t help myself. It was as if our souls intertwined and descended back down from space, reclaiming our bodies once again when we met. I knew you were mine the moment I felt your presence on Takodana. I felt my heart beating again that day, and I wanted you to just fucking take it. I offered it to you on Starkiller. Then on The Supremacy… I’m offering it again to you right now. Do whatever you want with it Rey…Just stay…Please?” Rey begins to sob as she vigorously shakes her head as she says "Yes."

Kylo grabs the porg on Rey’s lap and places it next to them. He then grabs Rey and holds her tight. “Kylo, let’s get married. I recently did maintenance on C-3PO and R2-D2. Your mom just gifted C-3PO to me, and R2-D2 to you. I want them there at the wedding. “Fuck! Of course baby, but those droids were Luke’s.” “No they weren’t. Anakin knew he would be leaving his mom soon, so he made C-3PO for his mother, to help take care of her. R2-D2 has been with Anakin since he was discovered to be the chosen one by my great uncle Qui-Gon…It’s still a lot to take in.” Kylo nods. “Anakin then gifted C-3PO to your grandmother Padme. Luke gifted him to Leia. He has been attending to the Skywalker women for quite some time. Let me show you what I saw from their memory when I did their maintenance… Rey grabs Kylo, and passionately kisses him. He sees everything…He sees his grandfather with his great grandmother. He loved his mother so much. He watches as C-3PO consoles his mother when Anakin leaves. He is holding her. He sees his grandfather carrying his mother’s body. He sees the anger in his eyes. His grandmother Padme is consoling him. She is so beautiful like Rey…He sees his grandparents’ wedding in Naboo, when Padme tells Anakin that she is pregnant, the birth of his mother and uncle, and his grandmother’s funeral. C-3PO encountered Vader, and Vader insisted that he was put back together, placing his head against C-3PO’s. This makes Kylo cry… He sees the adventures he has with his uncle Luke and his parents. He even sees Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan lied to Luke about his father, and manipulated his uncle like a sharp tool. He was young and wide-eyed needing guidance to find his way- just like Rey. He failed Luke- just like he failed his grandfather. C-3PO then shows his life with his parents and the guilt that his mom had. There’s more…His mom was in on his grandfather’s plan the whole time? He trained his mom as an apprentice as well? She used battle meditation to keep everyone safe this whole time? Rey nods. “Yes she did.” Kylo contemplates. “Let’s get married here on Ach-To. Right there on top of the collapsed hut. I’ll have it cleaned up, and have a wedding tent placed there. Hux can officiate it, and Taris, C-3PO, R2-D2, and my mother can attend it.” Rey nods and smiles, then takes her clothes off. It’s about to rain, but Rey doesn’t care as she unbuckles Kylo’s belt to free his cock and jumps in his arms, straddling him. Kylo looks at Rey like a goddess to be worshipped as he rushes them inside a hut. 

She feels so tight. “Kylo?” “Yes Rey? Are you okay baby?” Rey nods. “I am not on birth control. I completely forgot to mention that last night. We were both so drunk…” “Yeah baby?” Rey nods. Kylo stops. She assumes that he is about to grab a condom, but he does the complete opposite. He grabs a pillow and places it under her back, then folds Rey’s legs, placing them against his body. “I am going to cum inside of you Rey. I want to make babies with you” he says, as his cock repeatedly hits her cervix. Rey does not know how to handle this. She is completely in shock. She feels like he is invading her body, but the thought of having children with Kylo is turning her on, so she smiles with her eyes closed as she cums all over his cock. Looking at Rey like this makes him cry. The sensation of Rey having an orgasm on his cock immediately has him spilling his seed inside of her. Rey can feel the head of his cock twitch on her cervix as he spills inside of her. It feels hot. Kylo stays inside of Rey after he cums, and runs his hands through his hair as he looks at Rey. “You don’t know the power you hold over me do you?” Rey shakes her head. “You are everything to me... Everything.” Rey can feel Kylo’s cock harden again inside of her. He begins to rub Rey’s clit as he violently fucks her like a wild animal, spilling his seed inside of her again. Rey cums soon after, feeling his cum pouring inside of her with each spasm. This feels invasive to Rey. Kylo stays inside her for a while and consolingly kisses her. He then kisses her down to her mound, and begins to finger her with his right hand, as he pumps his cock with his left hand. Right as Rey cums again, Kylo slips his cock back inside of her, sneakily shooting in another load. They lay on their sides, with Kylo holding her tightly. “Is this a dream?” Kylo asks. “Emeralds.” “What baby?” “I want an emerald ring.” Kylo huffs then laughs as he grabs his holopad. “I’ll order it now. It will be the largest and shiniest emerald ever fucking seen baby… I promise.” Rey smiles and drifts off to sleep on her back. Kylo looks over at Rey and smiles, then orders her engagement ring on his holovid, and finds out what he can about this Apex Society as he slowly caresses her stomach.


End file.
